


December Day 1

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Dean Winchester/Reader





	December Day 1

Christmas decorations covered every surface. The living room looked like a tornado came through it. Y/n didn’t care though. She loved Christmas and since it was the first day of December she wanted to put up decorations. This is the first December that she has been able to decorate in years because she is usually on hunts.  
Her husband had been gone for about a week. She had been feeling sick for a few weeks and he forbid her from going on the hunt with him.  
She went to the doctor two days ago, and she couldn’t wait for Dean to get home so she could tell him what they said.  
She had just sat down another box of ornaments when she heard the front door open and her husband walk in.  
She saw him taking the mess in and trying to process it. “Y/n! What happened here? Were you attacked?!”  
She grabbed something out of the box and walked over to him so she could give him a kiss. “No…I’m just decorating for Christmas.”  
“Is this what it always looks like? I don’t think I’ve ever had a real Christmas.”  
“It will always look like this now,” she stated while handing him an ornament with a sonogram on it. “You’re going to start experiencing Christmas every year now that we are going to have a new addition to the family.”  
“We….we….what?”


End file.
